


Well isn't this a suprise?

by Cupkake0104, Readerxfics (Cupkake0104)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Plot, F/M, Jealous sex, Kinda fluff, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Toys, hot damn I think I might write some plot in eventually, slight slight slight bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupkake0104/pseuds/Cupkake0104, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupkake0104/pseuds/Readerxfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically it's you and your "person of interest" or any guy you want in the story. So you find him in the shower masturbating to you and SMUT. Side note: I purposely didn't give the guy a name or describe his physical features in any real way, so you can imagine whoever you like in the story ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You walked through the door of your apartment and immediately heard the water running. Oh, he must be in the shower. You thought to yourself. You had been living with your long-time best friend for over a year now, and you still couldn't get used to not always being the only person in the apartment. He was a great roommate though. He cooked sometimes and occasionally cleaned up afterwards, but he was a great cook so you didn't mind cleaning the dishes. As you walked down the corridor towards your bedroom, you passed the bathroom and paused. Moaning. Your name. Was he?... Was he masturbating? You were positive he was but you convinced yourself he wasn't saying your name until you heard it again, much louder this time and clear enough that you had to admit you heard it. You knocked on the door and asked if he was okay. As soon as you did, the sounds stopped and you heard him stutter, "Oh, uh, yeah... I, uh... I'm fine. I didn't know you were home." You could tell he was caught off guard and your mind wandered to what he might be doing. You don't remember deciding to, but next thing you know, you had your hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. "Wha-? Y/N? What are you-" he fumbled as he tried to cover himself up, still completely naked and in the shower. "You know," you began as you slowly peeled off your small jacket and grabbed the hem of your tank top, "I heard something on my way in," you continued. By now, your shirt and short skirt were off and your heels kicked across the bathroom. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Somehow, you found yourself completely naked in the shower with your hands gently placed on his chest. "God dammit, Y/N." He mumbled as he slammed his lips into yours. He pressed you against the shower wall and ground into you as his lips moved down to your neck. "Oh fuck." You muttered. His hands moved down and cupped your breasts as his mouth made purple marks on your neck. His biting slowed and his face came up to look at yours. His normally beautiful deep eyes were clouded with lust and GOD did it turn you on. He leaned in and whispered in your ear, "I've been imagining this for so god damn long, Y/N." His voice was smooth and his words left you speechless. "I...I... I never..." He chuckled and looked at you, "You're constantly teasing me. Slight touches, dirty jokes. Everything just made me want to throw you against the wall and fuck you till you were seeing stars. But I didn't. God, it would've been so good, but you were my best friend. I couldn't." Your usually passive best friend's tone was so... dominating. God, you could listen to him order you around all day. This new personality really got to you and you were practically panting when his fingers dipped down to your core. He massaged your clit for a moment and immediately stuck in two fingers. You gasped as he began thrusting his fingers into you, bending them and curving them to hit that one spot. Your knees buckled when he added a third finger and thruster even faster and harder. His other hand caught you and held both your hands above your head. You felt yourself getting closer and closer with every thrust, but when you were almost there, he pulled his fingers out and dropped your hands. He licked two fingers and held the other out to you. "Lick." He demanded. He wanted you to taste yourself on him. You decided the angrier the better and took his finger into your mouth and sucked hard. It came as a pleasent surprise to him, but that was not what he told you to do. He pulled his finger out and pulled away from you, leaving you whimpering for his body against yours again. "That was not what I commanded. Little girls who don't do what they are told need to get punished. Right, pet?" Oh god, you thought, the nicknames... You weren't sure how he knew, but nicknames seriously turned you on. "I said, RIGHT PET?" He was getting angrier and you knew that you needed to obey, or else. "Yes, sir." You mumbled. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you? Louder." "Yes, sir." You repeated slightly louder. "Good. Now on your knees." You dropped to your knees, the warm water from the shower hitting your back. "Now suck me off like the good little cock slut you are. And no hands. Alright?" You nodded and said yes. You leaned forward slowly and took the tip into your mouth. After sucking for a moment, you began to lick from the base back to the tip, but he slapped your cheek. "Don't tease, slut." He weaves his fingers into your hair and grasped hard. He slammed your mouth onto him and you instinctively hollowed your cheeks. When he hit the back of your throat, you began to tear up and you looked up to him, his cock still fully in your mouth. His head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut and mouth slightly open. God, was he hot. "Just one more second, baby." He muttered. A couple seconds later, he pulled out almost fully, but then slammed back in again. He cursed as you deepthroated him. His thrusts were getting erratic and sputtered. He was going to cum, but then he pulled out completely and lifted you up to stand. He wiped your tears and smiled, "Good girl. Now we should finish this somewhere else." He reached behind you and turned off the water. After he stepped out, he picked you up and brought you to his room. He laid you down on the bed and kissed you. You giggled and flipped yourselves over. It took him a moment to realize what you had done, but as soon as he did, you ground down on him, feeling him under you. He was fully hard and throbbing. His teeth clenched and he grabbed your neck and pulled your face to his. "What makes you think you're in control here? I'm in control. You. Are. Mine." He flipped you over again and slammed his lips back to yours. He pulled away and grabbed his pulsing cock, lining himself with your entrance. Giving you no time to adjust, he slammed into you and began thrusting immediately. You screamed as he filled you completely. A string of curse words left his mouth and he moved his fingers down to toy with your clit. You could feel yourself about to cum and he knew it, too. "Not. Yet. You made me wait for you for years and now it's your turn. Don't. Cum. Yet." A few thrusts later, he released into you and mumbled, "Good girl. Daddy says you can cum now." You screamed curses as you fell from your high. He pulled out and laid down next to you. After you had both caught your breaths, he went back into the bathroom and grabbed a damp washcloth. He cleaned you up and tossed the washcloth in the laundry basket. He laid back down next to you and you nuzzled his neck. "I love you, Y/N." "I-


	2. Wait what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut but it's cool cause I didnt name any characters or give physical descriptions other than adjectives like beautiful or sexy.  
> ;)  
> Chapter 2 of Well isn't that a surprise?

Ugh. You were lying in bed alone and your alarm was going off on your phone. Why did I forget to cancel this damn thing? You said to yourself. You looked around and realized you were alone in bed, drenched in your own sweat and very frustrated. Shit. Did I seriously DREAM the whole thing? "No no no no NONONONONO!!!!" You half screamed, half whispered. Now you were horny, but he was just across the hall... You picked up your phone again and realized it was about 5 in the morning and he probably wouldn't be up yet. Your best friend always slept late. You sat back and leaned up against your headboard. You shut your eyes, trying to remember everything that happened in the dream. It wasn't difficult. It was so vivid, too, as if it was a real memory... It couldn't have been. You recall the events of the dream... The moaning...the shower... The confession... And most of all, the pet names. Your left hand reached up and pinched your nipple. You moaned quietly, soon remembering that he was sleeping right across the hall. Your right hand moved down to your panties and slipped inside. A single finger. A single finger and the vivid wet dreams. That was all it took for you to forget about him sleeping and moan VERY loudly. You were having a bit of a dry spell and the feeling of something in you was so good. You slipped another finger in and began curling and bending them. You moaned again, but this time you said his name. This went on for about 5 minutes. You were still moaning loudly so you didn't seem to notice when he had snuck into your room and walked up behind you. "Well, well, well. What do we have here, Y/N?" You jumped and turned around to see him sitting down behind you on the bed. "Oh my god... I thought... You were asleep... I-" You were cut off by your own moan. He had removed you fingers and replaced them with his own, pumping you slowly. "What made you so wet, baby? Was it me? Did somebody have a good dream?" You nodded and told him every detail to the dream and you could feel him getting hard behind you. "Someone has some kinks." You blushed and were scared that he wasn't into it, too. "Tell Daddy what you want him to do to you." "T-touch me, Daddy. Fuck me into the bed so I can never walk again." He began thrusting harder and added a third finger. "You rolled your head back onto his shoulder and began to curse. He moved his face to your neck and began leaving purple marks that made you his. You ground down on his already half-hard cock and he stopped moving for a moment. You whimpered, "Daddy, please don't stop. I'll be a good girl. Please keep going." "Don't. Tease. Little girls who tease GET PUNISHED. I bet you'd like to get punished. You want me to fuck you until you cry. You want me to leave you on the edge but not let you cum. Don't you?" You had to admit to yourself, the sound of that was wonderful. "Yes, Daddy, please." He pumped his fingers a few more times and stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't touch." He walked out, but after a few minutes he didn't return. Maybe he won't know if you... You reached down and slipped three fingers in. As soon as you did, you heard a voice behind you. "What did I say? No. Touching. Now you're really in for it." He walked around the bed to where he was standing in front of you. He had a thick velvet ribbon in his hand and he placed it on the bed next to you. He reached down and grabbed your hand away from yourself. He knelt down in from of your core and ran two fingers up your slit. "Still so wet." He mumbled. His removed his fingers and licked your clit. He sucked on your clit for a moment and then stopped. His lips trailed to your core and he stuck his tongue inside. You moaned and fell back from your sitting position. He attacked your pussy as he sucked, licked and bit. You moved your hand to his hair, but he slapped it away. "No." He said, returning to his work. You were about to cum and he could tell. "Not yet, slut. This is your punishment. Don't. Cum." You tried to hold yourself together for another moment. A minute later you were about to cry because you had to cum so badly. "Okay, baby. You can cum." You came so hard it hurt but he never stopped licking. After you took a couple breaths, he stopped and lifted you up so your head was on the pillows. He climbed on top of you and grabbed the red ribbon. He took your hands and brought them above your head. He tied them to the headboard and checked to make sure they were tight. He leaned down and whispered into your ear, "Be a good girl and maybe I'll let you cum again." You were beginning to get turned on again. He ground down against your sensitive pussy and it made you moan again. "My little slut is still horny, huh? Are you ready? Are you ready to be fucked so hard you'll see stars? Are you ready to be my little whore forever?" "YES, Daddy." He rammed into you and it felt even better than you had dreamed. He thrusted slowly at first, clearly holding himself back. "Beg." He demanded. "Please, Daddy, fuck me hard. Please make me cum all over your thick cock. Faster! Harder! Please, Daddy!" He quickened and thrusted even harder now. He cursed as he heard you screaming his name and moaning so loud the neighbors would hear. He leaned down and kissed you hard, containing your moans slightly. After you came for a second time, he pulled out and walked to the side of the bed. His hand gently took your face and turned it towards him. His other hand was on his throbbing cock as he came into your mouth. You swallowed every bit and licked the rest off his dick. He caught his breath and untied you, slumping onto the bed next to you. "Was that better than the dream?" "Oh god yes." He moved his hand into yours and weaved your fingers together. Then, you both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this? Idk probably. I got nothing else to do. Maybe I'll do some fluff or something except I do like writing smut so...  
> Oh well  
> ;)


	3. Dinner Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend and you have a dinner to attend, but he decides to get a little handsy at the table, leading you to feign illness and get it on in the bathroom.

You awoke to your best friend laying next to you, both completely naked. The memories flooded back into your mind and you smiled. "Someone's awake." He said as he sat up. "I was just thinking about... us. Are we... ya know... Together?" He looked at you his face displaying the feelings he had for you. "I'd hope so. We did just have the best sex I've had in years." He smirked. "That's not saying much... You haven't had sex in years." You said as he reached over and lightly punched your arm. This was it. Nothing had changed except you had admitted what you felt. You were still best friends, just with a little bit more. "Well, GIRLFRIEND, I have a job that I painfully must attend so I believe it's time to wake up." He said as he got up and pulled you up with him. "And don't forget that dinner tonight. Okay, baby?" He began to get changed but all you could do was stare at him. He was beautiful. "Hey. Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned. "Of course! I just... I've been waiting for this day for so long..." You reassured him. "The dinner isn't THAT important but I guess it's the height of your social life, so..." He trailed off and smirked at you, knowing full well what you meant. He left for work and you surfed the Internet for a few hours. At around 6 o'clock, you decided to begin getting dressed for the dinner with your boyfriends boss and coworkers. It was about 7:30 when you were fully dressed and you had to leave for the restaurant soon. You had decided on a tight black dress with a nice pair of black heels. Your hair was curled and fell loosely on your shoulders. You grabbed your clutch and headed out, making sure the front door was unlocked. You knew it would only be an obstacle later on in the night. You made it to the restaurant and met with your boyfriend. "Hey, babe." You said as you walked to the table and sat down next to him. "Oh hey, Y/N! This is my boss..." The whole dinner was a blur of intellectual jokes and business talk until about halfway through. Your boyfriend decided to place his hand on your upper thigh. He slowly moved his hand up and pushed your dress up slightly to reach into your panties. He slipped his hand in and began stroking your clit. You jumped and banged your knee on the table. "Are you okay?" His boss asked. "Oh yes! I'm fine! Just a twitch." You lied. He continued the stroke you and you were beginning to get flustered. "So, Y/N, what do you do for a living?" "I... Uh. I, uhm... Sorry I don't think I'm feeling very well." You say as you glare at your boyfriend. "Oh that's unfortunate, sweetheart. Would you like to go home?" He asked as he stuck a finger in you. "NO! No, no... I'm fine. I'm just going to... Go to the bathroom! I'll be right back." You push his hands away and run your fingers over his slight bulge, before standing and walking towards the women's room. "I should... I should go make sure she's okay. I'm so sorry." He says as he stands using his jacket to try to cover his growing erection. "No problem! I hope she feels better!" His boss says. He half-runs half-walks to the bathroom and gently opens the women's room door. "Babe?" He asks. "Oh, look who's horny." You say as you pull him into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. He looks down at his bulge and blushes. You walk over and push him against the wall, grinding on his length. "Wait a minute..." He says. "No no no this isn't right." He grabs your wrists and flips you around so you're the one being pinned. "That's better." His lips slam into yours and you moan. "Quiet, baby. They're gonna hear you." He pulled away and told you to undress him. You raced forward latching your fingers in the zipper of his pants. You began to unzip them teasingly slow when he grabbed your hands and pulled them away. "Fine, bitch. You want to play that way?" He quickly removed his pants and moved to stand behind you. His hands rested on your shoulders as he slowly unzipped your dress with his teeth. The thin black material fell to the floor. Then, he undid your bra, making you remember the wonders he could do with his tongue and lips. He ripped your panties apart and pulled down his boxers. He aligned with your dripping core and slowly entered you. You gasped and his hand flew to your mouth to cover it. "If you can't be quiet, I'm going to have to punish you when we get home." He mumbled into your ear. He began to move and you gyrated your hips making him go even deeper. Every thrust felt like heaven and you were practically crying when you came due to the fact you could not make any noise. You were a VERY vocal person during sex. Finally you both came and pulled apart. He looked at you and grabbed a paper towel to clean yourselves off with. After wiping off all the sweat and hopefully the scent of sex, you both put your clothes back on and walked back out, his arm around your shoulder. "Oh hey! You guys were in there a while, we thought you snuck out!" His boss joked. Your boyfriend replied with a smile, "No, but Y/N isn't feeling very well, so we're going to make our way home. I had a great time though! See you Monday!" Everyone said goodbye as you made your way outside. When you got to the car, he opened your door for you and closed it behind you. Halfway home, his hand slowly crept up your thigh...


	4. The Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what happens after he fingers you at a dinner and you end up fucking in the bathroom.  
> P.S. holy shit i think i actually might be developing a plot??? i have ideas for like angst and fluff??? this was supposed to be pure smut

"Babe?" He asked as his hand moved slowly up your thigh. He sounded concerned. You looked over and replied, "What's wrong, sweetheart?" "NO! No, nothing's wrong... I was just wondering... maybe..." His voice trailed off and took his hand off your leg to grip the wheel tighter. He shook his head and continued, "When we get home, I want you on top, okay?" You chuckled. "Wha- I thought maybe... Was it that unreasonable? It's okay, I mean, we don't have to." He stuttered. Although this was the same boy who snuck into your room and fucked you hard, he was still the same shy best friend you've always known. "Oh shush. Of course. I'll do anything as long as you're comfortable with it, too. I love you." You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. Once you got back to your shared apartment, he lifted you up bridal-style and carried you inside and straight to his bedroom. He sat down on the edge of his bed and set you down, straddling his lap. He leaned forward and kissed you softly as his hands rested on your hips. Deciding this was enough foreplay, you ground your hips down onto his growing erection. The kiss stopped as his teeth clenched and you continued to grind. After a couple minutes of this you stood up and told him to move back on the bed and lay down. He did as he was told and began to undress as you unzipped your black dress and removed your heels. You crawled over top of him and kissed him. "Are you still sure about this, babe?" You asked. You wanted to make sure because he previously always topped and was very dominant, but he nodded and replied, "Definitely. Plus, the view from here isn't that bad, if I say so myself." You both laughed and as the laughs faded, you sat there looking into each other's eyes. The moment was over when he reached up and kissed you softly. You smirked into the kiss and began to grind against the tent in his boxers. You slowly pulled them down and tossed them aside. Sitting up, you moved back towards his torso and stopped to hover right over his dick, which had slapped up to hit his stomach. As you grabbed it, you sank down in one fluent motion. He threw his head back as a string of curse words mixed with your name spilled from his mouth. Your back arched as you felt him deeper than ever and your moan was purely pornographic. After you were both comfortable, he took a breath and said, "For fuck sake, Y/N, please just FUCKING MOVE." You didn't need to be told twice and you automatically began circling your hips and bouncing slightly. "Fuck, Y/N. Holy shit." He gasped out. His hands reached up and massaged your breasts and his fingers moved to pinch your nipples. Your back arched again as you moaned. You began to move faster and faster on his cock when he grabbed your hips and stopped you. "Wha- Did I do something wrong?" You asked genuinely. "No no no, sweetheart. I just wanted to be on top to finish. Okay?" Your worried expression changed to excitement and he flipped you over, placing you gently under him. He kissed your forehead and moved slowly in and out, thrusting excruciatingly slow for your liking. "Please, Daddy." "Okay, darling. Because you asked so nicely." He moved faster and faster, eventually bringing both of you to your climaxes as he leaned down and kissed you softly, only slightly muffling your and his moans. After pulling out and laying there for a minute, he sat up and looked at you. "I love you. So, so much, Y/N. I love you and that will never change." "Same." You replied and gave him a cheeky grin. "You little twerp!" You jumped up and ran out of the room and into the lounge. "Come here, Y/N! I'm gonna make you say it, even if it's the death of me!" He yelled at you with a smile that stretched across his face. He chased after you and when he got to the lounge, you were nowhere to be seen. "Hmmm... Someone wants to play hide-and-seek. Okay. Fine. But I always win!" He said as he stalked around the couch. At the last sentence, he reached under and pulled you out. "Damn!" You exclaimed, trying to wiggle from his grip. He pinned you down and moved his fingers to your stomach. He began to tickle you and you went into full fight mode and tried hitting, kicking and even biting him, but your attacks were of no avail due to your constant giggling."Say it!" He shouted. "FINE!!!! Fine just... stop... tickling... no more.... please!" You panted out between ragged breaths. "I love you. I always have and I always will. I also love Chris Hemsworth so you're going to have to step up your game if you want to beat that." You giggled. "That's close enough." He said. He got off of you and lay down on the ground beside you. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist and he held you close. He held you like any moment you would be taken away. He held you like you were the only life jacket on a sinking ship. He held you until you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so like it's midnight and I got bored so this chapter is like 3 times as long as usual. The first part is mostly fluff by they have jealous rough sex later so...  
> ;)

You woke up in his bed, dressed in one of his tshirts, but completely alone in the bed. You curled up and shut your eyes when the blinds opened abruptly. "C'mon sweetheart. Gotta get up some time today." You groaned loudly, clearly not an early morning person. "Why is it so earlyyyyy?" He sat down next to you in the bed. "Well first of all, I made breakfast and it's going to get cold soon, so you'd better hurry up. Second of all, I made plans for today and BEFORE you go asking questions: no, I will not tell you where or what we're doing. Wear casual clothes like a tshirt and jeans. And that does NOT include my shirts." You groaned at that last one and gave him a cheeky smile as he continued. "Yes, there will be food. No, none of your friends will be there. And yes I think you'll enjoy it. Okay?" He looked down at you as you rolled your eyes. "Fiiiiiine. I guess. What's for breakfast at least?" "No comment." He responded. You both got up and walk to the kitchen where you find heart-shaped pancakes and syrup. And, of course, a mess made by him. There was flour on the ceiling. How the hell did he get flour on the ceiling?? You asked yourself. He pulled a chair out and you sat down, looking skeptically at the romantic pancakes. "Hearts?" He crossed his arms to defend himself. "Well you know what, Y/N? It's early. We have a wonderful day planned ahead of us. And plus they're way easier to make than writing a love letter written in pancake batter. So you can eat them, or go and grab the leftover tacos in the fridge." He sat down across from you as you began eating your pancakes. After a moment of silence while you both ate, you began, "Sooooooo..." He shakes his head. "No Y/N. I am not telling you what we're doing today." "Aww c'mon!!" You pleaded. He stood up, carrying his plate to the sink. "No. But I will tell you that we will be in public for the first part, alone for the second part, and around a LOT of people for the third and final part." He grabbed your plate and kissed you on the forehead. "Go get changed, baby. I'll clean up here." You got up and ran to your room. He said jeans and a tshirt, so you grabbed a nice pair of skinny jeans, and a cute band tee. After fixing your hair and slipping on your favorite pair of shoes, you heard him yell from the foyer. "Y/N!! C'mon we're gonna be late!" You ran out and got in the car, him walking behind, remembering to lock the door on his way out. "You seem excited." He said as he got in and started the car. "I just REEALLY want to know what it is. I can't stand suprised. I just want to KNOW." You were practically bouncing in your seat. You pulled up to the movie theater and walked in. It seemed he had bought tickets ahead of time, so you didn't know what you were going to be seeing. "FINALLY!!" You exclaimed. He had covered your eyes and dragged you into a theater, making sure you didn't see the movie title until the movie began. As soon as the red and black suit came on screen you hugged your boyfriend. "I've been waiting SO long to see Deadpool!!" "Shh!" He said with a smirk, "Pay attention!" You both turned your faces back to the screen. Oh but were you both ill prepared because when the sex scene between Ryan Reynolds and the girl came on, you both shifted your weight in your seats. They were REALLY getting it on in the movie, and even did a short couple seconds with pegging, but you began to lose focus on the movie as a searing heat began to build up above your core. "Shit." You heard. He had mumbled it as he grabbed the bucket of popcorn and placed it over his crotch. Finally the movie was over, and you had both regained your composure. As you got back into the car, you kissed your boyfriend and smiled. "Where to now, babe?" You asked. "Nuh uh. I'm NOT going to tell you so stop asking or else." "Fine..." You mumbled as he drove down a long winding road. Eventually you came to a stop by a cliff with a small meadow before the drop-off. You both for out and you walked to the center of the field, as he opened the trunk and pulled out a large woven basket and a blanket. Laying the blanket down, he sat on top. He patted the spot bevy to him and you sat down, smiling. Pulling out some sandwiches, he handed you one. You opened it and took a large bite, savoring in the fluffy bread and yummy ingredients. He grabbed some juice boxes out of the basket and you giggled. "Aww c'mon, we can't be serious adults ALL the time." He said and you snatched it out of his hands, opening it and downing the juice in seconds. After you had both finished the snacks, you remained there, looking over the cliff. From that high, you could see every little house and the whole rest of the town. You fell asleep next to him as he ran his fingers softly through your tousled hair. When you woke up, you were being carried into your apartment by your boyfriend. "Welcome back, sunshine." He chuckled. He brought you inside and sat you down on the kitchen counter. "We'll go get ready for the final part of our day. Wear a little dress, okay?" "Okie dokie!" You yelled as you ran down the hall into your room. After about 20 minutes, you had picked out a short dark blue dress and some sparkly silver heels. You redid your make up and walked back to the kitchen where he was standing and gaping. "What?" You asked slightly worried. He stumbled over a response. "Your just- y- you're really pretty, Y/N." You blushed and shifted slightly. He snapped back to reality and held out his arm, asking for you to weave your arm in his. Complying, you both walked out the door. When you reached the car, he held the door open for you and got in the drivers seat. Not too much later, you pulled up in front of a club. Walking through the doorway, the smell of booze and sweat was the first thing you noticed. You loved clubs and parties and such, but your boyfriend wasn't really into that whole scene. You could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, so you grabbed his hand was walked him towards the bar. As soon as you got your drink, you downed it, but he drank his slowly. You asked for another and repeated this action 2 more times. He softly grabbed your arm and pulled you to a booth, where you both sat down. You leaned in closer to him and said you wanted to dance. He chuckled, "Well, go on, Y/N. I'll be right back." He walked to the bathroom as you stumbled into the mass of bodies drunkenly. After a while, you felt a man start grinding against you. You ran your fingers through his hair and leaned your head back on his shoulder. You could feel his hard on through his jeans and you rubbed even harder. Suddenly, the man behind you was jerked away. You spun around and saw your boyfriend on the ground on top of some brown haired guy. He repeatedly punched the man in the face and was clearly not holding back punches. You caught his arm before he threw the next punch. "BABE! Stop please!" You screamed over the blaring music. He looked up at you and stood up quickly. He grabbed your arm as he walked past you, pulling you outside. The chilling air hit you as soon as you walked out the door. He pushed you against the wall. "What the fuck was that Y/N?!" His hands grabbed your wrists and held them next to your head. "Babe... I- I thought it was you- I swear!" You defended, suddenly feeling more sober than you were before you arrived. He let go and backed away from you completely. "Get in the car. We're going home." He said coldly. After a long, silent drive home, the car stopped in front of the apartment. "Go inside and go straight to my bedroom. Got it?" He asked, without looking at you. "I- uh- o-okay." You stuttered out, opening the door as you were about to get out. "Sir. It's going to be sir tonight. Or daddy. But only those will be allowed tonight. Okay?" He said, his face still staring out the windshield, his eyes unmoving. "O-okay sir." You got out and went into your apartment. After walking into the apartment, you made a beeline for his room. You sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to enter. You heard the front door open and slam shut. Not too long after the bedroom door opened. You looked to the door where he had walked in. As you looked away, he began walking towards you. "What the fuck was that, Y/N. I leave you alone for one second and you're ready to fuck some guy? I just can't fucking believe you." He said as he bent down and became eye level with you. He grabbed your hair and tugged slightly, leaning your head back. He moved his mouth next to your ear. "Hm baby? Did you want to have that guy fuck you hard? Do you think he can make you feel as good as I do baby? Am I not good enough? Because baby I'm gonna fucking make you SCREAM tonight." He pushed you down onto the bed and crawled over you. His hands moved up your thighs to play with the hem of your dress as his mouth moved to your neck. He sucked for a second but then bit down hard on the skin below your ear. "F-fuck" you muttered, pleasure shooting through you. "Uh uh, Y/N. No talking unless I say so. Moaning? Yes. Screaming? Sure. But no fucking talking." He said before biting hard on the same spot. Your back arched off the bend and your core made contact with his. This cause him to groan as his head dropped to rest on your shoulder. "Fuck Y/N. Don't do that." He growled. "I should make you pay for letting that guy touch you, but fuck I'm so horny, babe." He sat up and stares at your quivering body. "Please." You moaned. He leaned down next to your ear again. "What the fuck did I say about talking? You fucking whore. First you grind on another guy. Then you disobey my direct orders? You are going to regret that so much, princess." He sits up and gets off the bed. You whimper as you open your eyes to see him sitting down on the other side of the bed, legs hanging off the side. "Come here." He demands. You shakily get up and stumble in front of him, immediately regretting your choice to keep your heels on. "Strip." He says. You reach back and slowly unzip your dress, letting it pool at your ankles. You undo the clasp on your bra and let that fall to the ground on your dress. Next you took off your heels and placed them next to your discarded clothes. You reached for your panties, but his hand grabbed your wrist. "No. I'll do that." He brings you towards him and bends you over his lap. As soon as you are completely over him, you can immediately feel his painful erection through his jeans and he groaned at the feeling of you laying over his lap. Next thing you know, your panties are being ripped in half and a sharp slap comes down on your left cheek. "Count for me, baby. You get 8 for now because we've just started. You deserve more for being a little SLUT, but I'm not cruel." He said with another slap on the word slut. You moaned loudly, clenching your thighs. "T-two, sir." You stuttered out, already preparing yourself for another. "Good girl. Because you remembered, you get 6 slaps instead. "No, daddy, I deserve 8 for being bad." You replied. "Did I say speak? Okay. If it's 8 you want, it's 8 you'll get. Anything for my princess." He landed another harsh smack and you counted, remembering to say daddy after each one. Eventually 8 slaps had been counted and you were a moaning pile of pure need. He picked you up and sat you straddling his lap. "Grind. Grind on me like you were grinding on the man-whore in the club. God, Y/N, you're such a fucking slut for my cock. You want be buried deep inside you fucking you into oblivion, right babygirl?" He asked as you began shamelessly grinding on his clothed dick. "Yes, daddy. I want your cock in me." You replied. "Whatever you want, princess." He flipped you over and practically ripped off his jeans and boxers. He rested on top of you again and began to grind himself onto your core. "F-fuck. P-please, daddy. I need you. I need your thick cock in me please." You begged and apparently it worked because as soon as you said the last please, he slammed into you, filling you completely. You shrieked and your back arched violently as he continued thrusting hard and deep into you. He gripped your left leg and lifted it over his shoulder, making go even deeper than before. You felt like you were going to split I half. After a few more thrusts, intense waves of pleasure ripped through you, making your eyes roll back and your toes curl painfully. He rode out your high and pulled out. He moved up and rested on his knees, his throbbing erection still clearly pulsing. "Finish me off." You grabbed his dick and pumped a few times before licking along the prominent vein on the underside of his cock. He came into your mouth and then fell onto the bed next to you. "Oh my god. That was what I planned but without the spanking and roughness. I'm so sorry Y/N I just... I got so turned on seeing you dancing... And I was jealous and possessive and... Fuck I'm sorry." He said looking over to you. "It's okay. I shouldn't have gotten that drunk. Hey, can we cuddle?" He chuckled, "sure if I get to be the little spoon." "Nuh uh. I think I deserve this after all that." "Fine." He muttered, bringing you in close and wrapping his arms around your waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like... Smut.  
> My kind of attempt at fluffy smut but it didn't work so here's a daddy kink and maybe sight overstimulation... Also I kinda suck at endings. Sue me.  
> ;)

"Oh my god! She finally did it!" You chuckled. "What happened? Who did what?" Your boyfriend asked as he rushed into the room. "Kai finally got engaged!" You answered, immediately seeing the panic leave his face. Kai was your little sister. Well, she wasn't so little anymore. She had been in a relationship with this guy for over 5 years, so your family had begun to place bets on when he was gonna propose."I guess Aunt Jill won this time." You muttered. "When's the wedding?" He asked as he sat down with a bowl of cereal. "Hmm... May. We can make it right?" You asked hopefully. "Of course. But for now sit down and have some breakfast. I have to leave for work soon." It had been a couple of months since that night at the club, but everything was going smoothly. You had sex fairly often and you and your boyfriend made sure to spice things up sometimes. But, occasionally, it just wouldn't work. It's not that he couldn't please you, just, sometimes he wouldn't get you all the way there. You faked it a few times, and he didn't seem to notice. You placed the invite on the counter and sat down in front of the TV, turning on Supernatural and eventually you fell asleep. You woke up to find your boyfriend in between your legs, and pulling your shorts down with your panties. "Hey baby." He said roughly. He finished quickly and didn't really check to make sure if you came or not. You felt bad about not finishing, but you got up and went to the bathroom to finish yourself off. Days passed and weeks went, eventually it was May and you were on your way to your sister's wedding. The ceremony was beautiful and the music at the reception was pounding. As you sat in a chair taking a drink, Kai walked up and plopped herself down into the seat next to you. "Hey!" She said cheerily. "Hey. Was this everything you dreamed of?" You replied, grabbing a drink for her. "Of course! It was beautiful...." She trailed on. She continued talking about how much she loved the wedding and the reception and the DJ, but you couldn't focus well. You kept looking over to your boyfriend who was standing next to a bunch of his guy friends, who were coincidentally also close friends of the groom. They were laughing and drinking. "Y/N?" You were dragged back to focus on Kai. "Hm?" You asked. "Are you okay? What's up with you? Is something wrong?" She questioned. "What? Oh uh... No. I'm fine." You replied. "No you're not. Somethings on your mind. What's up?" She was the best sister. Kai was always good at reading you. "Well... You see..." "Spit it out, Y/N." "Well, it's Y/BF/N." "Your boyfriend? What happened? Is he hitting you? Y/N you need to tell me if he's hurting you." "No! No, Kai. Nothing like that," You chuckled,"I just... The sex hasn't been that good." You blurted out. She let out a breath, "Oh. That's all?" "Hey! Don't laugh at me! This is serious. It's been MONTHS since...ya know." "Have you talked to him about it? Or even told him?" She offered. "NO!!" You whisper-shouted. "How could I? What do I say? 'This isn't good enough. I could've had a baby between now and the last time you made my cum.'" You joked sarcastically. "Well, I think I would've noticed if you had a baby." You heard from behind you. Kai froze up, "I think, uh, I think Adam was... Calling me. Probably." She muttered as she stood up and practically ran away. You stood and turned around to face your boyfriend. "Look, babe, I didn't mean it. I was just joking around with Kai..." You trailed off looking up into his eyes. "Let's go." He grabs your arm and takes takes you over to Kai and Adam. "Sorry guys. Y/N and I aren't feeling so well. Congratulations though and good luck guys." He says as he wraps his arm around your waist. You looked at Kai and she winked at you. Giving her a death glare, you were pulled away and towards the door. He opened the car door and you meekly stepped in. It was ten minutes before he spoke up. "How long?" He asked, continuing to drive. "Wha- what?" "How. Long. Y/N. How long has it been since I made you cum? And don't you dare lie to me." The question startled you, but you answered quietly. "T- ten months. But baby look,-" you started to plea before he cut you off, "No. You clearly meant what you said to your sister. Ten months? Okay well that's five times I'll make you cum tonight." By the time he finished the sentence, the car was stopped in your driveway. Instead of sending you upstairs alone like the night at the club, he got out and opened your door. He took your arm and leaned in to talk into your ear. "We're going upstairs. Tonight is about you, BUT you WILL listen to me and obey Daddy, okay?" "Y-yes sir." You both walked upstairs and into your bedroom where you sat on the side of the bed, still dressed in a cute yellow sundress. He loosened his tie and looked down at you, standing in front of you. "Lay down, sweetheart." Scooting back up to lay your head on the pillows, you squirmed under his gaze. "Baby, relax. It's me. This is gonna be fun, okay?" You nodded and let out a big breath, you didn't realize you were holding. He took off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his white shirt. Then, after removing his shoes and dress socks, he crawled onto the bed right on top of you, leaning down to whisper in your ear. "You know, I couldn't help but watch you at the wedding. You looked so happy watching your sister be happy. God, I love you." He kissed your cheek. His hands drifted down and lightly grazed your dress straps, pulling them down. Crawling down your body, he dragged your dress down and threw it into a forgotten corner of the room. He crawled back up, stopping at your breasts. He took off your bra and threw it into the corner with your dress and his shirt. A second later, his mouth was on your left nipple, biting, sucking, licking and twirling his tongue as his hand worked the other nipple, twisting and pulling. "F-fuck da-daddy, fuck." You mumbled arching your back off he bed and your chest closer to him. "C'mon baby let me know how good you feel." He said switching breasts and putting his lips around the right nipple. "Oh fuck." You sighed letting out a string of curse words and 'Daddy's. His face lowered and he kisses down your body, slowly getting closer to your soaked panties, only resulting in them getting wetter the closer he got. His fingers played with the hem of your panties, slowly teasing you. "Beg for me baby. Let me know how long you've wanted this." He said, licking over the area right above your pantyline. "Shit. Daddy please it's been so long. Please make me cum. I want you to, please daddy!!" You practically screamed. He pulled your panties down and held them up, looking at them. "Mm babydoll you soaked through your panties. Tsk tsk. These were my favorite pair." He scolded, throwing them in the discarded pile of clothes. He gently placed the pad of his thumb on your clit and pressed down hard, making your back arch as if you were possessed. "Daddy pleeeeeeeaaase!!!" You pleaded. Finally he slipped a finger into you. He decided that was enough teasing and pumped quickly, eventually adding a second finger, continuing his fast pace. You writhed and squirmed on the bed until you felt that familiar coil in your stomach. "Daddy! I'm- I'm gonna- OH SHIT DADDY IM ALMOST THERE!!!" "Cum for me baby. You know this is the best orgasm you've had in months. Cum." You could feel yourself letting go and you came hard while his fingers continued pumping in and out of you. Once you came down from your high, you realized he hadn't let up and was still pumping his fingers. Before you could ask, you felt his tongue licking up your slit and his lips wrapped around your clit. He sucked and nipped at the small spot until he pulled his fingers out fully. "Wha- what are you doing daddy please go back please!!" You cried sitting up. "Be patient, sweetheart." He said, smirking, as he leaned in and licked up your slit again. He thrusted his tongue into your heat and licked and bit with animalistic ferocity. You felt yourself getting closer to the edge and you came when his hands reached up to play with your nipples as his face was still buried between your legs. Before you had a second to realize it, he was gone and searching through the closet. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" You questioned, suddenly very confused. "It's okay babygirl I'll be right there I just need to find something." He replied as he continued his search. You caught your breath for a minute, until finally he walked away from the closet, standing in front of the bed. "Lay down babe. Trust me." He said and you listened. He pulled a small box from behind him and opened it up, revealing a bright blue vibrator. He knelt down in between your spread legs and held the toy right to your clit. When he turned it on, you immediately felt the strong vibrations coursing through your body. Suddenly, you were being pulled back to the edge of an extremely strong orgasm. "F-f-fuuuuck!! Da-daddy I'm SOOO close!!" You shrieked. He slowly moved the vibrator up and down your slit and then thrust it into you. You screamed out curses and his name as you went flying over the edge of the greatest orgasm you've had in months. He pulled the vibrator out and turned it off, placing it back in the box to wash later. He got up and pulled off his dress pants and his boxers, his rock hard dick slapping his stomach. Once again, he crawled over you. "Can you do two more babygirl? I don't wanna make it too much. If you want to stop we can-" you cut him off by grabbing his dick and slowly pumping it. "Shit shit shit no baby. Seeing you cum that many times was more than enough I want you now." He said, grabbing your wrist. He grabbed his dick and pushed himself into you, both of you moaning simultaneously. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he began thrusting into you. This wasn't like before. This thrusts were hard, slow and deeper than ever. He hit places nobody has ever reached before and it felt heavenly. Without realizing it, you had gotten to the edge and when he moved his hand down to your clit, you came. He kept thrusting and eventually his thrusts got sloppier. The bent down and licked your nipple and twisted it in between his teeth and you both came with a loud groan. He pulled out and fell down on the bed next to you. "Does that make up for ten months?" He said between deep breaths. "Hm. I don't know. Maybe one or two more tomorrow night." You said with a wink. He turned to his side and faced you, "baby if something is ever wrong or if I'm not... Getting you there, tell me. Okay?" "Okay."


	7. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright you kinky shits, I've had requests for a boy's point of view and idk how to do that well, so I kind of put it off. But today in my religion class I had an epiphany and I thought of what little plot there would be in this sad excuse for writing so here ya go.

*Boy's POV*  
Once again, things were perfect. You made sure she was okay and she made sure you were okay. Sexually and romantically. It was like heaven in a 2 bedroom apartment. Waking up next to her was your favorite part of the day. You always woke up before her, and you loved to watch her as she nestled her head into your chest. God. She was beautiful. After a few minutes of staring at her peaceful features, she breathes deeply, and her eyelids lifted. "Hmmmm." She hummed as she shut her eyes again and stuck her face into the side of your chest, wrapping her arm around his chest. "Babe," you mumbled. "Whaaaaat?" She replied, dragging out the letters. "It's 8:30. You have that job interview at 9." She hummed in response, but a split second later she popped up. "Oh shit." She said as she jumped out of bed and ran to the closet, yelling at you for not waking her up earlier. As she struggled scrape together her outfit, you chuckled. "You're just too damn pretty, Y/N. I can't help it. So what? Sue me." "Well I weight be able to if I can just get to this goddamn interview on time, no thanks to you Mr. Stares-at-people-in-their-sleep." Fuck. She was wearing nothing but a bra and panties and she was pulling a pair of nude stockings up her legs. You shifted uncomfortably as you felt your boxers tighten and the blood rush to your lower half. Her hair fell over her face and she cursed. She straightened up and walked to the mirror to put her hair in a messy bun. Walking up behind her, you put your hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "Baby, no. It's not the time. I NEED to make this interview." She pleaded as she pushed you off of her and went to the closet to get her skirt and shirt. She wasn't going to make this easy. Oh no. She grabbed her short black skirt and the pale blue top that shows her breasts just right and the small black blazer she wore for "formal occasions." You groaned as she buttoned the shirt up. As she stood in front of the mirror with nothing but a pale blue blouse, you could feel your restraint fading and your heart beating faster. Next, she pulled on the skirt and zipped up the back. You sat on the bed and a hand went down into your boxers. You watched her pull on her blazer and fix her hair. It was when she grabbed her black heels that the last shred of restraint and self-control fled you and you walked up behind her again. "Babe. No. I NEED to go." She said sternly. "But baby girl, Daddy's really hard right now and I don't think he'll let you go unless you help." Looking down she took a deep breath in. "Just a blowjob, okay? Then I have to go." "Agreed. Get on your knees, Princess." Her small hands landed on your chest as she pushed you to the edge of the bed. The back of your legs hit the side and you fell onto it. She lowered herself to your chest and started leaving kisses down your abs and licked along your v-line. You looked down to see her looking back up at you with the hem of your boxers in her teeth. She let go and they snapped back on your hips. You groaned as she continued teasing. "Baby, I don't think Daddy will let you leave if you don't finish him off and at this rate you won't leave until tomorrow." She hooked her fingers in your Calvin Kleins and pulled them off your legs and threw them somewhere behind her. Her eyes widened as she grabbed onto the base of your, now throbbing cock. Her soft hands felt like silk and you threw your head back, reaching forward to grab her hair. She pumped a little, and then dropped her head down and immediately started deepthroating you. "God Y/N. Fuck. You like having my cock down your throat. Don't you? You're so perfect, Princess." You felt yourself getting closer, and you bucked your hips into her mouth, when her phone rang. "Shit." She mumbled as she got off and ran to the other side of the room. "It... It's them. Oh god. I'm late. They're calling to tell me I won't get the job. Dammit." She rambled as she held the ringing phone in her hand. She clicked answer, "hello. Yes. Oh. Okay. Yes I understand. Yes I hope so." That's all you heard as she continued. Your hand moved down to your dick and you pumped slowly, keeping yourself on edge. As good as it felt, it wasn't the same as her soft hands and you groaned thinking about her soft hands and plump lips. And how just a minute ago she was kneeling in between your legs and sucking you off. She glared at you as she continued on the phone. After a few minutes, she said goodbye and hung up the phone. "So?" You asked. "There was a scheduling mistake and I actually don't have to go in until next Tuesday." "Well I say we celebrate. Come stand in front of me, baby girl." You ordered. She looked into your eyes and slowly made her way until she was standing in front of you. "Now, darling. I do believe you were bad today." You mumbled as you untucked her blouse and kissed down her stomach. "Wha- when? I didnt- " she stumbled, a look of confusion evident in her eyes. "Well, first you didn't listen to Daddy and decided that work was more important than my needs. Second of all," you trailed, "you didn't let me finish. You just got up and picked up the phone. What was I to do if my kitten had to leave and I hadn't cum yet?" By then you had pulled off her shirt and blazer and had unzipped her skirt. "But I guess we could let bygones be bygones... Lay down, Princess." She obeyed and laid down on the bed, only in her panties now. "Princess, do you know how difficult it is to see you walking around in a short skirt and that shirt that drives me crazy?" She shook her head. "Words." You reminded her. "N-no Daddy." Shit. She looked so good all laid out for me. I could eat her up. And I think I will. You moved your head down her stomach and reached for her panties. You ran two fingers along her slit outside her underwear. Oh god, she was dripping through her panties. Her back arched and your arm went over her hips to keep her down. You grabbed the panties and ripped them in half, earning a strained whimper from Y/N. You moved your lips to her wet center and immediately attached your mouth to her clit. Fuck she tastes so good. Moaning and whimpering above you, her small hands grabbed your hair and pulled on the strands making you groan into her. You moved two fingers to her entrance and immediately thrust them in. "So warm and tight. Fuck, baby. All for me right? All for Daddy?" You asked, your eyes trained on your fingers quickly fucking her. Her back arched and she screamed, "YES! All for you Daddy! Fuck, PLEASE I'm almost there!" Suddenly her whole body shuddered and her moans were pornographic to say the least. To say it made you harder was an understatement. Seeing her spasm and shake, hearing her moan and scream, all for you...it's the best thing you've ever experienced. You got up and rested over her, face to face. Your arms, that held you up, were placed next to her head and you leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I love you, baby." You mumbled against her lips. "I love you too, Daddy. But please, just fuck me." "No need to ask twice darling." You said as you plunged into her. The feeling of being inside her could make you cum in an instant, but you kept it together, knowing she needed to cum again." Your hand reached to her breast, and your fingers played with her nipples, as you thrust harder and harder into her, listening to every fucking sound she made. Every moan and scream sounded like an angel's. "D-Daddy please can I cum?" She asked, practically screaming it at the top of her lungs. "Not yet baby... Not yet..." You said and your head lowered and you thrust into her deeper and faster than before. Leaning down next to her ear, you whispered, "cum, Y/N." And at that moment you both came with shuddering movements. You pulled out and fell down next to her. Taking deep breaths and trying to lower your heartrate, you closed your eyes. Then Y/N said, "Thank you. That was good. I'm way less stressed about the interview now." "Oh shush up, baby. You'll be perfect. Because that's what you are." You said leaning up and kissing her on the forehead.


	8. Call me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh it's shorter than usual, but like also, 8' kinda running out of ideas :P  
> Oh well  
> Girls POV AGAIN (sorry I just suck at boys POV)  
> Lots of daddy kink ;)

Once again, all was well in your world. Except the fact that your boyfriend had been on a business trip for two weeks and wasn't planning on coming home for another week and a half. And of course, you HAD to follow all of Daddy's rules, or else he would get angry. It wasn't worth trying to lie to him because he always found out anyways. Basically: you haven't been touched in two weeks. Teasing texts and messages have been sent between you two, but he never let you touch yourself. Finally, one night he asks to Skype, saying he really needed to. Lazily, you sat down in the swivel chair in front of the desk, and opened Skype. The computer rang and his face popped up on screen. His face lit up as a grin spread across his face. "Hey baby." He said. "Hey. What's up?" You asked, your curiosity getting the best of you. He grabbed the camera and tilted it down at his lap. "Well, you see, Daddy's been thinking about you a lot, baby. And I have been hard all day." You blushed and looked at your lap, where you began to twiddle your fingers. Slowly realizing that you had decided to wear the sexy black lingerie he loved, but it was covered with an old tee shirt of his. "D-Daddy? Can I... can I touch myself this time?" The camera panned back to his face where you could see his mind racing, deciding what to do. Eventually he sat the camera back up, pointed at his growing hard-on, and said "yes baby girl. Touch yourself for me." You groaned and your hands went for your breasts, slowly rubbing your nipples through the fabric of the shirt and bra. "Take off your shirt, baby." He said as he stood up and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just boxers. You complied and grabbed the hem of the tee and slowly and seductively pulled it over your head, letting your hair fall loose. You heard his breath stop as he sat there staring at his screen, trying to memorize the image of you in the sexiest lingerie he's ever seen you in. "Shit, baby. Were you wearing that all day? Or did my little girl assume Daddy was gonna let her touch herself?" He said as he began to palm his already painful erection through his cotton boxers. "N-no Daddy. I wore this all day." "Good baby. Now, take off your bra, okay? Then you can touch those pretty tits that I miss so much." You did as he said and grabbed your breasts, pinching and pulling at your nipples. Your load moaning only spurred him on and eventually his boxers were discarded. He grabbed his pulsing cock and pumped himself a few times before saying, "Okay baby. As much as I fucking love those panties, they've got to go. Take them off and spread your legs so I get a perfect view." Once again, you obeyed, tilting the camera so that he could see you perfectly. "I miss you so much, Daddy. When will you be home?" You said as you trailed your fingertips down your stomach, teasing yourself as he would normally. "Mmmm soon baby. God, even sooner if you keep this up. Touch yourself. Imagine it's me. Imagine it's my fingers pumping into you." He said as his hand sped up on his dick. You immediately thrusted two fingers into yourself and half screamed, half moaned. "D-DADDY! God, it feels so good! But not as good as you, daddy." You pouted. "It's okay. I'll be home soon. But for now, fuck yourself with your hands. Pretend it's me pounding my thick cock into you." Suddenly, he hits the edge and he shoots cum into his hand and all over his chest. Looking at the screen, you see him wiping it off with a tissue. "Daddy I wish I was there so I could taste you.  
I need you." You moaned, sticking another finger in and pumping harder. "Aww. Does my baby girl like having her Daddy's dick down her throat? Does she like it when I fuck her mouth so hard she can't talk for a week? Yeah. I think you do. You dirty little slut. You love having my cock down your throat almost as much as you like it in your tight wet pussy." That sent you over the edge and you came screaming a string of profanities and "daddy"s. "I miss you baby girl" he finally said. "I know daddy. Come home soon okay? I want you home safely, promise?" "Promise."


	10. Daddy'a At Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets Daddy hard while he's at work  
> Also so like... this is much better than what I've been writing lately in my opinion... idk   
> Good luck babes ;)

Finally he came home. After another week of no touching, he was finally home. That meant you got fucked twice as hard that night and every night for the next two weeks. But eventually he had to go back to work. It was an average Tuesday. Nothing important. Your boyfriend had left the apartment at 7 like usual and was planning on coming home at 5. The only problem was that halfway through the day, you decided to start a movie. Realizing you had never seen it, you clicked a movie on demand. The movie just so happening to be Magic Mike. As you lay on the couch, you watched Channing Tatum dance across the screen, and you'd be lying if you said it didn't turn you on. Eventually, you decided to text your boyfriend. You knew you would get in trouble for sending him dirty pictures while he was at work but DAMN were you horny and already begging for some form of release. Opening Messages, you texted him and added a cheeky photo of your torso completely bare. He responded in seconds. 'Baby don't do this. I'm at work. If you make me hard at work I'll have to punish you. You know that, right?' Of course you knew you'd get punished. And, to be completely honest, that's why you were doing it. 'But Dadddyyyy! I REALLY miss you and I'm already sooooooo wet!' After sending another revealing picture, this time of your new panties, your phone rang. You smirked and picked it up. "Hi Daddy." "Princess. Why are you disobeying me? You need to put on a coat and come down here. You see, you didn't listen to me so now I have to punish you and because you made me hard, I am going to punish you when you get here." Slightly stunned, you agreed and hung up so you could get ready. Ten minutes later, you were walking into the large building that your boyfriend worked in. Another five minutes and you were sitting outside his office. His door opened and he leaned out. "Princess. Come in." You stood and walked in with your head hanging down. "Sit." He said. He walked to the windows and closed all the blinds. When he finally looked at you, your eyes moved up to meet his. He was looking down at you, his hands loosening his tie. "Now baby girl, you know why you're here, right? First of all, you sent me VERY naughty pictures this morning. It's like you WANTED to make Daddy hard at work. Second of all, after I told you to stop, you continued to send me dirty pictures and disobey me. So now Daddy has to punish you. You understand that, right?" You nodded sheepishly. He walked to his desk and sat down in his chair. "Stand up, baby. And take off your coat." You did as he said and stood in front of him in just your bra and panties. "Over my lap." He ordered. You obeyed and felt his erection under your stomach. "Count for me, baby girl. And say Daddy after each one." He grabbed your panties and ripped them in half. Suddenly, his hand came down on your ass. It wasn't as hard as he normally is, but it hurt nonetheless. "One, Daddy." You mumbled. He hit again, but much harder. "T-two, Daddy." Eight more hits later and you were dripping down your leg and his hard-on was practically stabbing through your abdomen. "Okay baby." He said. "I want you to suck me off. Remember when I was away and you were sooo hungry for my cock? God you were practically watering at the mouth just by seeing me jerk myself off. So get on your knees, Princess." You sank to your knees and fumbled with his belt buckle. He chuckled and helped you pull down his pants and boxers. You sat back on your ankles and looked him in the eyes. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. "You can start, Kitten." Your hands launched forward and immediately began pumping his erection. "Fuck, baby!" He gasped as you began licking up his cock. His hands pulled at your hair and his head was thrown back. You moved your head up and down his cock and took in as much of him as you could. His hips bucked into your face and you gagged. You felt his cock twitch as you went lower and lower. Deciding to make him feel even better, you put your hands down on your lap and went as low as you could. "F-fuck! Baby girl! Oh shit, I- I- OH GOD." He gasped and bucked. Both of his hands thread into your hair and pulled even harder the lower you went. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Under the desk." He said as he grabbed his shirt and tie and hurriedly buttoned it up. You crawled under the desk and he told the his assistant to come in. "Uh, sir. Mr. Alexander is on line 1." "Uh okay thanks." He said as he shooed her away. He picked up the phone and and answered it. "Hello, Mr. Alexander. Im so sorry BUT I'm extremely busy if we cou- OH GOD- oh I'm so sorry I just remembered that I forgot to send an email. But if we could just reschedule that would be awesome. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He stuttered as you swallowed around him. Hanging up, he focused his attention back to you, kneeling under his desk. "B-babe no. S-stop please or- or I'm gonna cum." He said as he pulled you off of him. "On the desk." He said as he lifted you up and pushed everything off of his desk. You practically ripped off your bra as he pulled off his shirt and tie again. He took his tie and wrapped it around your wrists and tied them behind your back. His fingers dipped down to your core as his thumb rubbed slow circles over your clit. "Daddy! F-fuck Daddy please just fuck me!" You panted. "As you wish, Kitten." He grabbed his pulsing erection and aligned himself with your opening. He gave no warning and began thrusting harshly into you. You fell back and your bare back scratched against the hard wood of the desk. Because your hands rubbed against the desk, the loose knot in the tie opened. Your arms flew up and grasped at his back, scratching and digging into his skin as his thick cock rammed into you. "Come on baby. You know you love my fucking you. You're such a cockslut. Always so hungry for Daddy's dick. You were so thirsty, you sucked me off while my assistant was in here. And while I was on the phone. You're such a dirty little slut." He whispered. Continuing to mumble his dirty talk into your ear, you grabbed at his back, neck, hair, and anything else you could get a hold of. Your moans only spurring him on. He picked you up and flipped you over, grabbing your wrists and, once again, tying them behind your back. He pounded into you from behind and you came in a matter of seconds after that. He pulled out and turned you around, dropping you to your knees. Pumping himself, he came all over your face and you caught as much as you could. After taking a breath, he reached back and untied your hands. You started wiping off your face and licking it off of your fingers. "Okay baby doll. Thank you for that. I had a lot going on today and I really needed the stress relief." He said as he put on his clothes and handed you your own. "No problem, Daddy." You we're both fully dressed now, and standing by the door to his office. "I'll be waiting for you at home." You said with a wink, closing the door behind you and going home.


End file.
